


All We Know

by orphan_account



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M, SUGAR SWEET CUDDLY CLOUD FLUFFY G A R B A G E, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: New York can suck it, 'cause Seattle is the city that REALLY never sleeps.--Sugar coated candy sweet fluff.Title is from All We Know by The Chainsmokers





	

Washington's spring time was always the most breathtaking time of the year for most of the residents. The chilled winter air was abandoned for morning dew and soft sunshine paired with blooming plants. This was the perfect time of year for Ian, rather new resident of Seattle, to be dragged around by his Washington-native roommate Jeff, pulling him into small shops off of the downtown alleyways, aquariums and museums filled with native discoveries, or driving off to the Olympic mountains to go on hikes or day trips to the bay to fish, even though they both knew they hated fishing.

Springtime was Ian's favorite time not for the blossoms lining the pavement of their quiet apartment complex, not for the new year, but because everything felt alive, and Jeff was always there to observe with him.

A quaint store in West Edge, near the glittering waterfront sold CDs, vinyls, and other old VCR and "antique" wares, dust reflecting in the store window. Ian had absolutely no idea this place existed, his eyes lighting up with fascination as Jeff held his wrist, dragging him through the glass doors, the smell of old parchment and the hum of some old game show from an old CRT TV emanating from a corner of the store. Ian wandered aimlessly, his fingers gliding across old records, pieces of time at his fingertips.

For his 25 years on this planet, he sure felt like an old soul, especially around Jeff, with his bright youthful eyes always darting towards a new revelation or idea. Jeff had appeared behind him after several minutes, carrying a paper bag, labeled "Thank You For Shopping With Us: Please Recycle."

"I never labeled you as the vintage type." Ian said through tired yet content eyes. Jeff couldn't contain his warm smile, as he rocked back and forth on his heels. The rubber of his gray slip-on vans squeaked on the tile of the shop. Ian couldn't help but think he looked like an eager child, despite the man being years older than himself.

"I'm not, I found some really cool stuff I wanna show you though!" Jeff strided towards the exit, waking with a bouncy purpose. Ian followed shortly behind him, hands shoved in thin dark tan hoodie. Jeff took him to one of Seattle's many coffee shops, where hipsters and businessmen alike congregated to share stories and wifi.

Ian had again never heard of this local shop. It was decorated in a brick exterior, spray painted with the daily street art that made Ian happy he chose to come before the spring showers rinsed it away. They took a seat next to a large window on the second floor, watching the looming Washington storm wander aimlessly over the water. Ian sipped on his coffee, while Jeff settled for an iced tea and a scone of some sort.

Ian observed as his roommate tapped away on his phone, taking note of his small smirks and the way his tounge poked out slightly when he typed. The way the small sliver of sunshine made his hair look much lighter than it's actual hue, and how it made his hazel eyes an almost silver shade, flickering along as he spoke.

"I know you're not a tea person but you should try this. It's strong but not too strong, I think that's how you like your coffee." Jeff enthused, holding his cup out to Ian. Ian took a sip of Jeff's now slightly watered down tea. It was slightly bitter, but tasted mostly like honey and something mildly fruity. It was a big change from his dark roast coffee and milk combo. Ian shrugged.

"I like it." Ian mused. Jeff smiled. It was three words and a gesture one might assume are passive agressive, but Jeff knew Ian well enough to know that that's about the highest level of Ian enthusiasm you could get out of tea. Jeff suddenly jumped in his seat, elicting an eyebrow raise out of his lax friend.

"Oh! Shit I almost forgot, check out what I got you at the vintage shop!" Ian took a second to process that.

_...Got me? I thought he just wanted me to see it?_

Jeff dug around in his paper bag, pulling out two objects wrapped in white tissue paper, one small, one obviously a record. He pushed them to Ian, looking like an eager puppy who just dropped off a tennis ball at his owner's feet. Ian slowly unfurled the paper, taking note of the way the paper felt like parchment. They contained a shimmering yet worn boxed collector's set of Mystery Science Theater 3000, and a vinyl of an old, exclusive Queen tour album. Ian felt something stir inside him, his eyes widening at what he was looking at.

"I know they aren't like, super rare or anything, but they only had those ones in the store and I thought you'd think they were cool." He leaned over the table to point at the record sleeve. "I really like the art on this one!"

Ian wasn't an emotional person, everyone knew this. It's not that he didn't appreciate people, it's just that he had never been good at expressing what he really felt without embarassing himself. But Jeff had gone out of his way to find something that he truly liked, excited to give it to him like a kid buying their crush a present on christmas. But at that moment, Ian felt overwhelmed with something; something stronger than gratitude. Something that made Jeff look like he could melt Ian's heart if Ian stared long enough. His heart fluttered and his face felt warm even in the conditioned air of the coffee shop.

He felt different. Instead of expressing this, he simply gave a grateful smile and a "thanks so much man, I love them."

The sun was setting gently over the calm waters, fishermen and sailboats heading to docks to finish their days. Ian and Jeff too, were reaching the end of their endeavor, albeit maybe less exciting as a windsailor or a passionate fisherman. The pair hopped down the steps outside a local park complex, going to catch a cab back to their peaceful apartment. The awning overlooked a portion of the park, the rail guarding the edge as birds perched atop the edges of the hill. Jeff pulled his beanie a little over his ears, the air getting slightly cooler towards the evening. The two had been rambling about video games they thought deserved a sequel, to animals they'd fuse together if they could. Ian liked it. Almost as much as he liked Jeff.

 _... Oh_.

"So if you look down there, you can see the harbor, they do boat tours and stuff. We should go sometime, assuming you don't get seasick." Jeff smirked at Ian, who rolled his eyes and smiled back.

"If I puke, I'll make sure to aim for you." Ian retorted. Jeff laughed and punched his arm.

"Dude that's nasty!" The older of the two chuckled and leaned into his friend. The sudden movement startled Ian, causing him to stumble sideways near the stairs. Jeff jumped and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards his chest. Their faces inches apart, feeling Jeff's startled gaze as he kept his fingers intertwined with his own.

"Uhh...." Ian couldn't push anymore words out, if "uhh" even counted as a word.

"I hope that didn't ruin the d-" Jeff started, and Ian immediately yelped, pulling away from him.

"...Day?" Jeff finished, removing his beanie and running a hand through hair. Ian felt incredibly hot all of a sudden, his ears burning. Was... was this a date?

_Why did I think Jeff was going to say date? If this was a date, why didn't he mention it until now!?_

"This... wasn't a date, right?" Ian murmured, so subtly that Jeff almost didn't hear him. Jeff cocked his head, before smiling slightly. That suprised Ian. Then, his suprise turned to sudden anger.

"Wh- why are you smiling!? If this wasn't a date, then... then why did you buy me nice things and- and take me all these cool places and- and hold my hand when I-" Ian was cut off short, feeling the air being sucked out of his lungs and he suddenly realized- Ian now knew Jeff definitely thought this was a date. Unless grabbing your best friend and roommate and pulling them into a heavy kiss was a very platonic thing to do. Jeff wasn't messy, the kiss was simply laced with passion. His lips glided gently across Ian's pulling his face closer with his hands. Ian placed his hands on Jeff's wrists, sewing his eyes shut, before they pulled away for air.

"Oh, uh." Ian stammered. "Okay. Definitely a date."


End file.
